hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubs
Clubs are after-school activities for students to group up with each other and discuss certain matters. A student may have up to three clubs, but can have none if they choose. Club members, presidents, and et cetera vary. Some clubs do not have an adult supervisor, while others do not have a president, and so forth. Anime Club This club is designed for students whom are passionate about anime. There is an adult supervisor to make sure what they watch is clean. Art Club This club is for students who enjoy expressing themselves via art. There is no adult supervisor, but the president monitors everyone to make sure they don't get too crazy. Because of this, there is also a vice president to help the president with his duties. Astronomy Club This club is for students who have a passion for something involving astronomy, want to learn more about it, or failed 3rd quarter science class in their 1st or 3rd years of high school. These students also help with the Tanabata celebration on July 7th. There is sometimes an adult supervisor. Board Game Club This is a club for students interested in board games. These students enjoy trading cards and playing various board games after school. They are responsible for helping out with games at festivals and Family Game Nights. There is no adult supervisor. Cheerleading Club This club makes sure to attend the games that the Sports Club host/play. There is a coach, but there is no president. Computer Club The computer club is for students who want to learn to program. These students can make small apps for competitions and have been rumoured to hack into the school to improve their grades. Because of this the club has an adult supervisor. Cooking Club This club is for students whom enjoy cooking. There is an adult supervisor along with a vice president. Every Tuesday and Thursday, this club hosts "Snack Shack," where they sell snacks for a thousand yen each. All money is split between the school and the club. Cosplay Club The cosplay club, also known as the "Fashion Club" or "Sewing Club", is a club that focuses mostly in the crafting, designing, and devating of multiple tipes of outfits that range from the last Armani runway from making a videogame's armor, but still focuses mostly in fantasy-like costure. Is a strong affiliate to booth the Anime Club and the Theater Arts Club, being a common asignement for students to craft the costumes for the school plays. Due sometimes having to manage somewhat dangerous instruments and machinery, as well depending on money to buy materials, they have an adult supervisor. Dance Club This is a club for students who enjoy dancing or were forced by their parent to join the club. These students practice dance routines and sometimes perform after school. They sometimes have assemblies to show off their club's dance routines. There is sometimes an adult supervisor. Gaming Club This club is for students who are very skilled and/or enjoy the art of video gaming. There is an adult supervisor to make sure everything they play is not inappropriate. Gardening Club This club is responsible for making sure to plant trees and flower beds around the school for decoration. There is an adult supervisor. Idol Club A club about idol bands, be them male or female. The club has the goal of "Training to become successful idols in the near future" by practicing dancing, singing, and in-stage etiquette. However, despite the president's efforts, the club is often mistaken and solicited by perverts or mere idol enthusiasts. Host/Hostess Club This club is for young ladies and gentlemen to entertain other ladies and gentlemen. These students help set up proms and sometimes make their own festivals. On Mondays and Wednesdays the Hostesses have the room while on Tuesdays and Thursdays the Hosts have the room. On Fridays it is a combination of both the hosts and hostesses and an event day. There is an adult supervisor. Journalism Club These students are responsible for creating the school's yearbook and the online news articles. There is an adult supervisor for this club. Literature Club This club is for students who love reading, writing, or are failing their Language Arts class. These students read a book every 2 weeks and meet to talk about it as well as writing short stories and poems on Fridays. These is sometimes an adult supervisor. Martial Arts Club This club studies Martial Arts. There is an adult supervisor. Math Club This club is designed for either students whom are passionate about mathematics, or who have failed the class. There is sometimes an adult supervisor. Music Club This club is for students interested in the art of music. There is an adult supervisor. Occult Club This club is for students interested in the occult and magic. These students test out magic, keep tabs on students who may be mythical creatures, and read books involving the occult. They have assemblies to show of their magic every other month right before lunch. There is an adult supervisor. Ping-Pong Club The ping-pong club is a club at Hatsuharu that dedicates to the practice of ping-pong or table tennis. It's nicknamed as the "Dork Club", and most of it's members have a terrible reputation for one reason or another. Robotics Club This club is for students interested in creating functional Lego Robots. There are two adult supervisors. Science Club This club is responsible for hosting events such as the science fair. There are two adult supervisors, a president, and a vice president. Sports Club This club is responsible for hosting/playing in sports events against many different schools. There is a coach, but no president. The coach is also the P.E. teacher. Student Council Club This club is responsible for fundraisers, school activities, field trips, and et cetera. There is an adult supervisor. Theater Arts Club This club is designed for students passionate about acting, dancing, and broadway. There is an adult supervisor. This club is responsible for all the school plays.Category:Lists Category:Important Pages Category:Clubs Category:Hatsuharu Academy Category:Anime Club Category:Art Club Category:Astronomy Club Category:Board Game Club Category:Cheerleading Club Category:Computer Club Category:Cooking Club Category:Dance Club Category:Gaming Club Category:Gardening Club Category:Host/Hostess Club Category:Journalism Club Category:Literature Club Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Math Club Category:Music Club Category:Occult Club Category:Robotics Club Category:Science Club Category:Sports Team Category:Student Council Club Category:Theater Arts Club